As digital apparatuses provide diverse functions nowadays, digital apparatuses having a built-in camera are developed and used. Recently, there emerges a digital apparatus that automatically moves a lens of a camera built in the digital apparatus using a predetermined lens driving motor, thereby allowing a user of the digital apparatus to use the camera more conveniently.
The lens driving motor should be provided in a small size with consideration of miniaturization of the digital apparatus. Also, an inner portion of the lens driving motor, particularly, an electrical line through which a current flows should be stably connected, and reliability in accuracy for a movement amount of a lens should be excellent considering that the lens driving motor is an optical apparatus. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-280031 proposes a related art lens driving motor capable of the above-described purposed to some extent.
The Japanese Patent discloses a lens driving motor including a coil and a carrier coupled together, a lens coupled to the carrier, and a magnet installed on an outer side of the coil.
This related art lens driving motor operates in such a way that the carrier and the lens move in an upward direction using electromagnetic force generated between the coil and the magnet when a current flows through the coil. Also, one side of a spring is fixed to the carrier, and the other side of the spring is clamped by a yoke and caps of upper and lower portions so that a stop position of the carrier is indicated.
Meanwhile, according to the Japanese Patent, lead lines of a coil through which a current is applied to the coil are soldered at an upper spring and a lower spring, respectively, to receive external power via the upper spring and the lower spring.
However, the lead lines of the coil should be soldered at the upper and lower springs, respectively, during a process of assembling respective parts because of the structure of the related art lens driving motor. Since a lens driving apparatus has a very small volume of about 1.2-1.5 cm3, a soldering operation should be performed in an inside of a narrow space, which reduces workability.
Also, due to a yoke shape where cross-sections are bent, the lead line of the coil should be inserted into a gap between the yoke and the carrier, extracted to an upper side, and then soldered at the upper spring when the lead line is soldered at the upper spring. These processes are more difficult to perform.
Also, since one end of the lead line of the coil is connected to the coil, of course, and move together with the coil, but the other end of the coil is fixed to a portion (e.g., the yoke) that moves independently of the coil, friction caused by contact and an external load are applied to the lead line. These problems generate deterioration of the lead line and reduce reliability of a product.